Titan
Whoever is a character in the Non-Canon battle The Fantastic Tournament: Champions Edition Profile Weapons/Abilities: Titan is a weapon in and of himself. Description: Titan is 8'4" at his full height. His legs are large, metal poles, as are his arms. They are quite thick and very sturdy. His torso is similar to a rounded rectangle, but it slopes inwards near the bottom. His head is another rounded rectangle, with the back sloping sharply down. The front features his eyes, two round circles of light. They serve a dual purpose, acting as both sensory input ports and, when required, flashlights. The bottoms of his legs end in flat plates, but he has hands with opposable thumbs on the ends of his arms that are flexible enough for rudimentary actions. They are oversized, however, so fine manipulation of anything smaller than a bread box is difficult at best. They also contain strong magnets, allowing him to pick up magnetic objects with ease whenever he turns on the current to them. Titan packs a lot of force behind his punches, and is capable of easily crushing a human's bones (or a solid steel wall) with a single solid hit. Precision booster jets on his back are used for providing extra force while pushing objects, an invaluable thing while moving extremely heavy cargo. Titan's body is in remarkable condition, largely free from rust or wear and tear. Evidence of on-spot repair jobs can be seen in a few places, but they have been patched up expertly, rendering Titan an almost literal iron giant. Titan is, arguably, sentient. He rarely speaks, but when he does he can be quite verbose. He shows no emotion, speaking with the bare minimum of voice inflections, but he is capable of logical decisions, which tend to favor calculation over emotion. He often takes a "don't fuck with me and I won't fuck with you" mentality, leaving things that don't interfere with or concern him alone, although he has safety protocols that cause him to make weird choices when it comes to deciding what concerns him. Biography: Titan's creator was a highly skilled engineer with a lovely wife and two baby girls. He constructed the automaton over a period of several years, and then put him to work shifting cargo. Capable of lifting hundred-pound crates with ease, he soon became well-known, and someone inevitably attempted to steal him. In the morning, the thief was found dead next to Titan, with his skull caved in and his blood on Titan's fist. Titan was deactivated and shunned after a public scandal which ruined the shipping company's publicity for the next several months, left to rust away in an abandoned warehouse. Fast-forward about three millenia. Having destroyed itself several times over through nuclear warfare, mankind is now a nomadic species wandering barren deserts and wastelands, trying to survive as best they can. Tribes occasionally wandered across pre-apocalyptic tech; some tried to restore it to working order, others took it apart for materials, but most simply left it to rust, not wanting to concern themselves with a dead era. As was bound to happen eventually, Titan was discovered lying dead and motionless in a pile of discarded junk by some scavengers from a tribe that was passing through the area. Fortunately for him, the tribe was one of those that were eager to use ancient tech. The scavengers cleaned him up and turned him on, and Titan rose again for the first time in 3000 years. He gazed down emotionlessly at his finders, assuming them to be his new owners and awaiting his next instructions. With Titan's help, the nomadic tribe the scavengers belonged to thrived. None dared attack them with their iron watchdog keeping a sleepless guard on their camp, not after he had calmly strode through the gunfire of three combined gatling guns, ripping the mobile platforms up from the ground as he reached them and throwing them at each other, coming out no worse for the wear. Eventually, the tribe accumulated large numbers of enemies, who banded together and tricked the tribe's metal guardian, leading Titan into a trap (all members of which were killed), while the main force slaughtered the villagers. Titan returned to find the village in ruins, and the enemy leader standing triumphant before it as he lit a torch to the lead hut, setting it aflame. His forces quailed when they saw Titan's form on the horizon, but Titan took no action against them. He paused as he reached the village for a few moments, then calmly continued walking, passing through the enemy formation like Moses through the Red Sea. The story goes that he is still walking to this day; however, Titan was simply abducted several days later, vanishing from that world, possibly forever. Tournament Information: Were you to ask him how he got around to starting a Fantastic Tournament, the Courier would tell you a story a bit like this. Back when his name was still the Errand Boy, the Courier played the part of the voice of reason to the Executive Producer for decades, quietly guiding his shows along a more logical course than he had intended, thus keeping them on the air for much longer than expected. Whether this is actually true is up to debate, although the Courier would consider arguing such an obvious truth pointless. Continuing with his story, the Courier would then squint his eyes and spit out the tale of how he was fired, exclaiming that it was while he was only offering his intelligent and enlightened opinion to that no-good-dirty-son-of-a-- and then abruptly cut himself off with a large swig of his postal beer, after which he would say, in a monotone voice, that he changed his name to the Courier shortly after that and started up a Fantastic Tournament of his own out of Spite. No, he'd say if you asked him, that wasn't a mistake when he said "Spite" instead of "spite," the dramatic pronunciation was important. Spite is an extremely powerful resource the Courier discovered and figured out how to utilize, which temporarily elevated his powers to those of a true Grandmaster. That was how he was able to start his tournament, the EPic SUCKSess. He was, he would explain, quite drunk when he named it, and would insist that it "seemed like a good idea at the time!" But that wasn't enough for him. With his mind empowered and befuddled by the combination of Spite and alcohol in his bloodstream, the Courier began abducting the greatest producers to ever live from various universes and placing them in his tournament. However, he admits that, drunk as he was, he did make a few mistakes, chief of which was mixing up "Titan," the colloquial nickname for a producing legend, with "Titan," a powerful metal automaton, and entering the wrong one in his tournament. Titan - oh, and it was the robot he mistakenly entered in the tournament, he'd add - easily slaughtered the other contestants whenever they didn't manage to kill themselves. Unsurprisingly, he'd say with more than a little relish, it turns out that producers can be really stupid sometimes. He'd then launch into another rant about how he was unfairly fired, but nobody really needs to hear about that again, now do they? Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:FTCE Characters Category:Humanoids